Mensaje de arrepentimiento
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: El tiempo siguio su curso, pero el daño aun seguia alli. Es posible la redencion luego de ya haberlo arruinado todo? secuela: sirvienta del mal.


**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, es de kamachi-sensei!**

 **Secuela de "sirvienta del mal"**

 **Nombres para identificar: Ingrid (Misaka Imouto), Mildred (Misaka Mikoto), Axel (Accelerator), Odeth (Last Order)**

 **Esta historia constara de diferentes puntos de vista.**

 **Mensaje de arrepentimiento.**

 **+++++Pov Odeth (Last Order)++++**

 _Perdón por haber nacido_

Era la típica frase que aquel niño, día tras día repetía sin razón. Ella no podía comprender, como un humano podría decir algo tan cruel. Bueno…ella no era humana precisamente, quizás por eso no era capaz de comprender.

Todos los días el se acercaba a ella, recostándose en su tronco mientras miraba sin vida hacia sus ramas. No era como los demás, que trataban de trepar sobre ella para alcanzar sus flores o frutos, simplemente se quedaba allí, muchas veces hasta parecía esconderse en ella, aunque no sabía la razón.

Con verlo siempre por ahí, se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Sus cabellos blancos y ojos de carmín color, nadie más por ahí se veía similar. Quizás por eso siempre estaba solo…no lo lograba comprender. Porque marginar a alguien por ser diferente….?

Para ella lo que escuchaba a muchos despreciar, no podría ser más maravilloso en el mundo. Ser único debía ser algo genial. O así lo creía…

No le gustaba ver a ese niño tan solo y triste…realmente quería ser su amiga, pero con la forma que tenía era algo complicado.

Fue por ese fuerte deseo que no dudo, cuando una extraña y fragante voz, le aseguro poder cumplírselo a cambio de cierto precio al que no presto atención. Esta voz le garantizo convertirla en una humana, sin embargo le advirtió que quizás su vida no sería la más gloriosa de todas, pero que si podría estar con esa persona a la que tanto cariño le había encontrado.

Aun con todo eso, ella no dudo y acepto. Ser humana era algo bastante nuevo, desde cero debía aprenderlo todo y crecer. Probablemente ya nunca volvería a ser la de antes, pero eso estaba bien. Tan solo debía buscarlo a él.

No supo exactamente como o cuánto tiempo paso cuando comenzó a ser consciente nuevamente de su alrededor. Era una habitación muy lujosa y a su alrededor vio a muchas personas. Estaba envuelta en unas mantas. Al parecer era muy pequeña ahora.

No prestó demasiada atención a la palabras que rondaban a su alrededor, tan solo buscaba con los ojos a esa persona.

Al pasar un largo rato, finalmente lo llevaron con él. O más bien, lo trajeron a ella. Ya no era el niño pequeño que recordaba, ahora se veía algo más mayor, su triste y vacio mirar, había cambiado hacia uno donde se veía un sentimiento que no pudo identificar, pero su apariencia en si era la misma: cabellos blancos y rojo mirar.

A partir de entonces juntos comenzaron a vivir juntos. Años y años fue aprendiendo del mundo humano. No era tan fácil como esperaba, pero mientras estuvieran juntos y lograra hacer nacer en él una leve sonrisa, con eso a ella ya le bastaría.

Incluso si el mundo hería y rechazaba a su amigo, ella estaría a su lado siempre. Algún día le regresaría la protección que le dio.

Incluso fue capaz de responderle lo que siempre había ansiado, cuando la misma frase de antes lo escucho una vez murmurar.

 _Eres el ser más increíble del mundo!_

 _No vuelvas a disculparte por ello jamás!_

En parte le había hecho mas que feliz al fin podérselo decir, pues no sabía que aquella fue la última vez que lo vería sonreír.

Al día siguiente la nueva reina los mandó a buscar…

 **+++++Pov Mildred (Mikoto)+++++**

Ya había transcurrido cerca de seis meses desde el día que la reina que apodaban "hija del mal" fue muerta bajo el filo de la guillotina, o al menos eso era lo que muchos creían.

Ella sabía perfectamente la verdad al igual que algunos pocos…no habría día en su vida en la cual no lo recordaría, como un martillar constante en su alma.

Escapo a un pueblo lo más alejado de su viejo hogar. Ya no gozaba de los lujos que antes poseía, pero eso no era lo que le dolía…sino que "esa persona" tampoco estaba con ella. Nunca más lo estaría.

Vivía en una vieja capilla cercana al mar, ayudaba cuanto podía para ganarse lo que comería todo los días, algo completamente nuevo para ella, pero que en cierta forma la llenaba y lograba hacer olvidar al menos por simples instantes todo lo sucedido.

Pero cuando la noche caía o quedaba completamente sola, los recuerdos golpeaban su conciencia sin piedad alguna.

Ahora que vivía en la pobreza y necesidad finalmente fue capaz de entender todo lo que ignoraba mirando a las personas sobre sus hombros. Todo lo que se esforzaban, sufrían y sobrellevaban encima. Todo lo que su…gemela alguna vez tuvo que pasar y que simplemente ignoro.

Una noche simplemente el dolor en ella fue demasiado alto y decidió salir un momento a caminar. No temía a lo que le pudiese pasar…de hecho, algo en ella ansiaba la muerte con urgencia.

Camino por la suave arena de la playa por largo rato cuando repentinamente algo llamo su atención. Había algunas botellas cercanas a la orilla y entonces lo recordó.

Aquella leyenda del mar.

Mordió sus labios ignorando lo ridículo que alguna vez considero aquella historia mientras se agachaba a tomar una de aquellas pequeñas botellas y buscaba algún papel para empezar a escribir.

 _En una botella se coloca un papel, con tu deseo dentro. Y con todas las fuerza debes aventarlo al mar para que tus sueños se hagan realidad._

Casi con desesperación impropiamente suya lo hizo aferrándose al cristal por varios minutos mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Era su última oportunidad.

Lo recordó todo…cada detalle, cada palabra…cada sonrisa. Incluso…cada lagrima. Ella era finalmente consciente de la verdad. Aquí no había más culpables que ella misma…mucha gente murió por su culpa…muchos fueron infelices…le provoco mucho dolor a todos…especialmente a "ella".

Entendía que estuvo muy mal pero…de verdad deseaba que esto funcionara. Quería…tan solo…una pequeña oportunidad…solo una…

Por desgracia se arrepintió de todo ese dolor…solo cuando todo acabo…

Con mucha fuerza y descargando toda su ira, tomo la botella y la lanzo lo más lejos que pudo mar adentro.

Se quedo varios segundos completamente perdida en su vista al océano. Como si así realmente fuera capaz de ver si se iban a cumplir sus anhelos.

No…no estaba segura…la única que siempre le garantizaba algo como eso…ya no la acompañaba y no…no sabía que pensar al respecto.

Nada, probablemente nada de lo que hiciera en vida sería capaz de compensarlo pero…de verdad…si existía alguien que cumpliera su deseo…le suplicaría de rodillas si era necesario…

 _Por favor….de verdad….lo suplico…_

 _Por favor…si volvemos a nacer…_

Quizás ya era tarde para arrepentirse y pedir perdón, pero aun quedaba el mar para al menos oírla…

Lentamente sus últimas ilusiones se hundían en aquellas azules aguas…junto a su dolor y arrepentimiento…era la única oportunidad…

 _Si tan solo…si pudiera…._

Fue entonces cuando por un instante sintió una calidez familiar envolverla justo cuando pidió por última vez aquel anhelo compartido…

 _ **Si pudiéramos renacer…**_

 _ **Déjame ser tu hermana otra vez…**_

Así como apareció, se esfumo dejándola pasmada y buscando en todas direcciones desesperada por mas…no necesitaba decirlo. Sabía perfectamente a quien sintió a su lado por unos pocos instantes.

Sonrió entre lágrimas. Aunque tuviera que esperar cien, mil, diez mil años, lo haría. Todo lo que fuera necesario para volver a ser hermanas…y esta vez…lo haría.

 **+++++Pov Axel (Accelerator)++++**

 _Perdón por haber nacido_

Era una oración que en su niñez mil veces menciono, quejándose en voz baja temiendo a los demás. No sabía porque tanta crueldad hacia su persona ni el porqué comenzó, solo sabía que sus apariencia tan diferente a los demás era la causante. Nadie más a su alrededor era como él y eso le hacía preguntarse porque solo él? que había hecho para merecer algo así…?

Siempre lo repetía una y otra vez, como si realmente fuera necesario hacerlo como compensando algo que ni siquiera era su culpa, siempre frente a aquel árbol que por una razón le hizo sentir tranquila.

Una vida sin sentido y llena de soledad. Realmente ansiaba morir, pero le preocupaba que no valiera la pena para siquiera hacerlo, por lo que simplemente estaba esperando a que algo pasara y cambiara su situación.

Los años hicieron lo suyo, creció llenándose de algo llamado rencor, sentimiento muy humano pero destructivo. Fue entonces cuando le encomendaron una extraña misión. En aquel tiempo trabajaba como un jardinero entre otras cosas en una mansión de personas sumamente importantes.

Cuidar una niña que no sabía de donde salió, garantizar por siempre su seguridad. Lo hizo…no por verdadero interés o preocupación…sino porque…por primera vez se sintió útil en algo. Algo sumamente egoísta, no?

El tiempo pasó y esa niña creció. Jamás pensó que realmente se iba a encariñar. Su vida a su alrededor le dio profunda tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo inseguridad.

Una niña dulce, amada por todos y agradable sonrisa…que podría esperar de alguien como él? a veces se preguntaba si ella solo era amable por simple burla hacia su persona y si alguna vez lo dejaría como había hecho todo el mundo?

Inconscientemente un día de nuevo repitió, aquella maldita oración de su niñez, mas no espero ser escuchado por ella esta vez. Fue solo algo producto de alcohol y amargura…no lo decía del todo enserio, pero ella se enfado y se le acerco.

Su humor era terrible y olía a puro alcohol pero aun así ella lo abrazo con extrema suavidad para susurrar a su oído algo que le alcanzo mas allá de lo que esperaba:

 _Eres el ser más increíble del mundo!_

 _No vuelvas a disculparte por ello jamás!_

Su corazón se destrozo por completo experimentando por al menos un instante la verdadera felicidad que nunca había conocido.

Incluso si el mundo entero, lo hería y rechazaba, el estaría satisfecho solo con que alguien aceptara su existencia y lo necesitara. Con algo tan simple la felicidad le era algo posible.

Después de aquel instante realmente experimento la paz…aunque apenas le duro.

Días después la reina dio su sentencia: esa pequeña debía morir. Ser diferente a los demás lo salvo. Ella parecía divertida con su sufrir, mas el juro venganza.

Quizás casi como una compensación, no paso mucho hasta que la balanza se inclino a su favor. Al fin se vengaría por la muerte de aquella niña.

Y vaya que lo haría….a diferencia de lo que esperaban, el era de los pocos que noto el engaño cuando finalmente creyeron tenerla bajo el filo de la guillotina. El disfruto ese error, al ver a la verdadera ex gobernante entre las personas llena de dolor al ver como su única persona importante moría ante sus ojos. Aquella sirvienta de rostro similar al de la reina…y a la de aquella niña.

No tenia remordimiento alguno…le pago con la misma moneda disfrutando de una situación invertida.

El tiempo siguió su curso. Decidió viajar para olvidarlo todo. No sabía porque pero sentía como si algo le estuviera animando de manera constante aunque no se sentía diferente.

Creía que al menos ahora sentiría completa tranquilidad hasta que un día en una vieja capilla escuchó algo que no debía…la había encontrado de nuevo, despertando su ansias por mas….

Si lo pensaba nadie podría culparlo…ya no le quedaba nada que perder…pero ella tenía su vida y eso le molestaba.

Quería acabar con ella…a cualquier precio.

Esa misma noche la siguió cuando la vio salir hasta la playa. Un cuchillo en sus manos era su fiel aliada en esta última escena…estuvo muy cerca…tanto que casi pudo saborearlo…nadie se lo impediría…todo estaba listo pero…

 _NO LO HAGAS!_

…fue incapaz de dar el último golpe.

Aun años después se pregunta que lo detuvo? Quizás debía disculparse con aquella pequeña que alegro sus días…fue incapaz de vengarla del todo pero era muy raro…vio en aquella bruja algo raro…a el mismo años atrás…completamente sola y sin nadie…ciertamente le molesto mucho pero no hizo más.

A veces aun la solía ver cuando regresaba a ese pueblo. Al principio noto que no sabía ni pelar una patata, aunque la última vez que probó a escondidas algo que preparo podría decir que hubo progreso…el pan que había hecho al menos estaba cocinado.

Chasqueó la lengua de solo recordarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba…esa noche en la playa…tuvo una visión rara…

 _Quien era esa chica castaña que le detuvo la daga….?_

 **Notas finales: ok! Con esto es el final de estos two-shot. Espero les haya gustado. Esta vez si me escuche todas las canciones de la saga del mal, seguramente notaran que mezcle algunas partes para que encajaran mejor con los personajes que decidí usar xD ojala no les moleste. (Inspirada en las canciones "mensaje de arrepentimiento", "la hija de blanco" y "la chica de madre-nana de los mil años") en serio esta saga me ha afectado o.O**

 **Sin más, felices fiestas! Review?**


End file.
